


Dress Coded

by clato27



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dress Code, Kinda Crack, i don't know what to tag, i guess, i'm not good at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clato27/pseuds/clato27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha makes the decision to wear a tank top to school, but makes the mistake of letting her bra strap show. Luckily, Steve doesn't put up with the public school system's shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Coded

It was rounding to the end of their senior year, the warm spring air changing into the blistering heat of New York in the summer. The whole student body of Shield High School felt it. Shorts and tank tops started making appearances around school, as well as dress code violations. 

So it was no surprise when Natasha Romanov got dress coded in Ms. Johnson's class history class. Ms. Johnson was a middle aged woman and the biggest hypocrite Bucky ever did meet. She's one of the old fashioned types with a "men can do no wrong" type attitude." She gave the most dress code warnings in the whole school. 

Natasha was just wearing a tank top and jeans, but it was her bra strap showing that screwed her over and into a dress code. Natasha wasn't one to go down without a fight though. 

"My bra strap isn't distracting anybody," Natasha said. "And it's not my fault that boys can't control themselves." 

"Tell that to Steven," Ms. Johnson shit back. Steve sat in the row directly behind Natasha and one seat over. He was staring at her, yes, but not for the reason you might think. 

"What?" Steve said and his head shot up, having been brought into the real world by the sound of his name. 

Now, you see reader, there were three very good reasons Steve would not be checking out Natasha Romanov. 

One: Natasha is his cousin. Two: Steve was drawing her and damn did he get the curve of her shoulders right. Three: Steve is pretty fucking gay. Hell, Bucky had sucked him off in the locker room before this class even started. 

So the fact that their teacher is insisting that Steve is so distractedly turned on by his cousin that he can't concentrate on the extremely boring lecture is just hilarious. Especially to his boyfriend and desk mate, Bucky Barnes. 

"You're going to dress code her for that?" Steve asked, gesturing to Natasha's shirt. "You've worn things more revealing to class and you're going to dress code her for that?" 

"Steven, you have no part in this conversation," Ms. Johnson said, moving to her desk for the dress code slips. 

"Actually, by implying that I am distracted by Natasha's shoulders or bra straps, you have involved me. And, you, Ms. Johnson, have worn much more provocative clothes then that to class. Like that blouse with the plunging neckline or the skirt that barely covered your butt. I remember you bending over a lot that lesson as well. One may say that is inappropriate." 

"I-" the teacher started, but Steve quickly cut her off. 

"But, Natasha here, is wearing a tank top. A regular tank top," Steve stood up and went on. "But, that's not even what you have a problem with. No, it's her bra strap. Now, as a horny teenage boy, I am appalled by the fact that Natasha Romanov, a teenage girl, with breast may I add, is actually wearing a bra. That is just astonishing! A crime to society. 

"And I seem to remember when Bucky here was walking around school without a shirt on yesterday, no one said a word. Now, I will tell you, that was extremely distracting. You've seen this kids six pack, Ms. Johnson, you know what I'm talking about. I sat next to him in this class yesterday and we barely got anything done, it's already proven that this boys smoking body was much more distracting than Natasha's bra strap.

"It is amazing how extremely unfair that us men can waltz around without shirts on and our pants halfway down our butts with our underwear sticking out, but girls can get dress coded for showing part if an article of clothing that they obviously wear. But, what if she took this problematic breast supporter off? Then would the problem be resolved?" 

"Steven, stop this nonsense this moment or Natasha will not be going to the principal alone," Ms. Johnson warned. Steve didn't listen and instead gave an order that had the whole class surprised. 

"Natasha take off your bra." 

Natasha looked at him wide eyed, but didn't argue. She stuck her hands under her tank top, expertly unclasping her bra and pulling it out of one of the arm holes of her tank top. "Look at that. Now there isn't a problem at all. Last time I checked, there wasn't a single rule about girls taking their bras off at school. Actually, it's quite necessary for PE, with sports bras needing to be changed into for running and the swim unit. Can't wear a bra under a swimsuit, that's dumb. Aren't I right, Peggy?" 

Steve turned to Natasha's desk mate, Peggy Carter. "Oh, yes, actually. We do take off our bras in the locker room quite a lot," she quipped back in her pros it's British accent. 

"Think you Peggy," Steve smiled and turned back to the teacher before continuing. "But if Bucky here were to take off his shirt and give us a similar show to the one he gave us yesterday. There would certainly be a problem, wouldn't there, Ms. Johnson?" 

Bucky grumbled, of course Steve would drag him down, and took his cue. He stood, pulling his t-shirt over his head in the hot ways that guys do and placed it over Steve's shoulder. Ms. Johnson openly stared at Bucky as well as most of the girls in the room. He hoped Steve was jealous and regretting it, but no, of course he's wasn't. 

"Now, how about a vote? Boys and girls, please raise your hands if you were distracted by Natasha's clothing choice for the day, bra strap or no bra strap." 

No hands were raised. Steve grinned and went on, "but who is distracted by Bucky's current outfit, or lack there of?" All the girls hands in the room went up, as well as a few boys. Even Steve raised his and Bucky winked at him. Maybe they could get it on in Principal Fury's office. 

"Well, it looks like Bucky needs to get dress coded, Ms. Johnson, not Natasha. Thank you for your time." 

The attention of the whole class turned to Ms. Johnson, watching for her next move. She had the pink dress code violation slip in her hand and a pen in the other. "James Buchanan, dress code violation and, Steven, go with him. I'm sure Principal Fury would like to hear the whole story from you." 

And the two of them left, Bucky still shirtless and Steve still incredibly smug. They got off without punishment. It's a good thing Principal Fury has a soft spot for hair balls like Steve.


End file.
